


They are all marked men

by Cala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's marked in some way</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are all marked men

**Author's Note:**

> post season 2 finale. unbeta'd

Abby wears her marks for everyone to see. Despite her dark wardrobe and black lipstick, Abby is more like sunshine than a shadow.  
She has nothing to hide. None of her marks show pain.  
She’s fascinated with death, but not enough to wear its mark.  
With loud music, various sexual partners, numbers of kinks and skin painted in black, she stays pure.

Gibbs wears his marks for everyone to see.  
But he walks in the shadows so you can’t be sure what you see.  
He uses his marks as a weapon, to put his own mark on people.  
With a double-edged sword he puts a death mark on others.  
And on himself.  
With his sense of justice and the need to do the right thing; he is what his marks are.  
And they say he’s a killer.

Tony wears his marks under his jacket, to hide them from strangers.  
He makes sure very few people know what they are seeing.  
He uses his marks as a shield, trying to avoid… something.  
Unfortunately, his shield isn’t as good as he’d like it to be. Not yet.  
Tony knows that it’s because his marks are telling different stories. Like they belonged to two different people.  
And with marks telling him and everyone else that he’s a hero, Tony knows better.  
Tony listens to different kind of marks. Those he sees so clearly in the mirror.  
Those that tell him he’s a sinner.

McGee wears his marks deep inside and you would never guess he has any.  
Maybe it’s because he got his first mark only recently.  
Unwillingly, marked by people he admired.  
With all his innocence and faith in Good, he’s ashamed of his marks. He can only see that he’s not pure.  
He doesn’t see that he’s also lost.

Kate doesn’t wear her marks at all.  
She doesn’t have any.  
Her skin isn’t painted with symbols.  
Her body isn’t covered with scars.  
There’s no fear in her heart.  
No pain in her soul.  
She’s not marked by other people, experiences or by her own hand.  
She doesn’t have any marks but she’s not pure.  
She’s dead.


End file.
